Somewhere New
by Marla Martson
Summary: Elsa magic terrified her parents to a point of locking her inside her room. Albus Dumbledore gave them a solution. ONE-SHOT CROSSOVER


_Summary: Elsa magic terrified her parents to a point of locking her inside her room. Albus Dumbledore gave them a solution. ONE-SHOT CROSSOVER_

Fandom: FROZEN &amp; HARRY POTTER

Main Pairings: N/A

Rated: K+

Genres: Drama, Family

Warnings: Crossover

A/N: Hi! and welcome to my first Frozen and Harry Potter crossover x.x I do not and will not own both Frozen or Harry Potter. I just own my own plot and original characters. :)

Please read and review! :)

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Somewhere New**

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

"She just turned the court-yard into ice again," The king told his wife with concern. The Queen shook in her seat staring outside onto the courtyard that suppose to shined with beautiful lilies, only to see ice and snow. "Everyone will notice." The Queen voiced to her husband scared. It was a summer day when eleven year old Elsa turned the court yard into a Winter Wonderland. It was a summer day, so everyone would notice about the ice and coldness. It was abnormal. The Queen and King of Arendelle had fear for their oldest daughter. Her powers were getting stronger and stronger. They don't know what else to do. The gloves that they gave her last year was loosing it's own magic.

The people of Arendelle don't like change. They hate something that they don't understand. They wouldn't understand Elsa. They would brand her a monster for something she couldn't help. It will scar her.

A guard opened the study door,

"Mi'lord Sir Albus Dumbledore arrived and wishes to speak to you both. He said it's important that you will listen." The castle guard spoke to both the King and Queen. The king gave his wife a trouble look.

"Let him in." He said, the guard bowed his head once more leaving the room. A few minutes later a old man in a strange cloak appeared before them. He had a long white beard and long white haired tied up with a leather pony tail holder. He wore bottle-shaped glasses.

"I have heard of your concerns of your daughter, Princess Elsa." The moment the name of their daughter escaped a stranger's lips, the king stepped in front of his wife sharply and bravely, "How do you know of her? How do you hear of this?" He bellowed to the elder man. It was a secret that was kept in his family for the longest of what Elsa have. What she can do.

Albus Dumbledore waved a small stick in the air confusing the couple. The rugs, the paintings of the wall disappear startling them.

"What are you!" The King snarled at the wizard in fear.

His wife cowered behind him.

Dumbledore frowned at the sight of this.

They were very afraid of magic.

Maybe it was because of their daughter.

"There is no need to be afraid. I'm here to help your daughter with her powers. I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts a school for her kind. Your daughter is a very powerful witch, my king. She need to train her powers before she gets out of control." He spoke waving his wand once more, everything came back to normal. A few minutes had passed before The King had calm himself down and decided that Dumbledore isn't a threat. He could have killed them both already, but he didn't and was only here to help them.

"There's a school?" The Queen asked quietly, there was a twinkle in Dumbledore's blue orbs before he beamed at them.

"Yes, there are also other children like your daughter. I'm send here to give you her invitation to our finest school in the country." With another wave of a wand, a Hogwarts letter appeared floating in front of them, stamped. The letter float into the King's hands and he hesitated before opening it reading everything. A smile formed on his lips before turning to his wife excitedly,

"This is it! This can help our little girl, darling." The Wife snatched the letter from his hands and read it. She too smiled.

"School starts September 1st?" She asked.

Albus Dumbledore nodded his head.

"One of Hogwarts professors will come by on the last day of August to collect your daughter to get her school supplies."


End file.
